gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mallorie Bardas
Mallorie Bardas-Bellic (1979 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Se trata de una chica con la que trabaja Roman Bellic en la Empresa de Taxis de Roman. Este esta enamorado de ella, pero de momento a Mallorie no le atraen las personas ludópatas que deben dinero a tantos mafiosos. Mallorie será importante dentro del juego, ya que dará a conocer al protagonista a Elizabeta Torres, que lo involucrara en la Cosa Nostra y con la Mafia Irlandesa. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 En la empresa de taxis 200px|thumb|Mallorie y [[Michelle, siendo recogidas por Niko Bellic.]]thumb|left|Artwork de Mallorie Bardas.Al inicio de la historia, Niko Bellic la verá muy a menudo en la empresa de taxis, pues es como una secretaria. También irá a recogerla en una misión con el taxi de su primo, y ahí Mallorie le hará conocer a Niko a su amiga Michelle, que se volverá novia de Niko en parte de la historia, hasta que le traiciona. Piso de Mallorie 200px‎|right|thumb|Boda de Mallorie y [[Roman.]]Más tarde, unos mafiosos quemarán la casa de Roman y el el negocio de Roman , de modo que Niko y Roman tendrán a vivir temporalmente al Apartamento de Bohan Sur, situado en South Bohan que es donde vive. A partir de aquí no veremos mucho a Mallorie, pero Roman irá llamando a Niko y hablándole de una futura boda con ella. Elizabeta y Manny Escuela Niko conocerá a Elizabeta Torres y a Manny Escuela, gracias a Mallorie. Ella aparece hablando con Niko o dirigiendolo hacia la casa de Elizabeta, luego no se la verá mas, hasta el final del juego. Gracias a ella Niko conocerá a Elizabeta y a Patrick McReary, un personaje importante en el transcurso del juego. El Secuestro de Roman thumb|[[Roman y Mallorie durante la misión, Roman's Sorrow.]]Durante un tiempo no se podra ver mucho a Mallorie, hasta la misión Hostile Negotiation, la primera y uníca misión que Niko Bellic hará para Mallorie. Roman ha desaparecido hace unos días y Mallorie esta preocupada, por ello llama a Niko y le dice que una amiga suya vio que a Roman lo secuestraron Johnny Klebitz y Malc (no se les menciona pero en GTA IV: The Lost and Damned en la misión Roman's Holiday secuestran a Roman salen del garito ilegal de juego donde lo acompañas en la segunda misión del juego GTA IV. Luego de que Niko salve a Roman de su secuestro, Mallorie ya no saldrá mas hasta el final del juego. Mr. and Mrs. Bellic En la penúltima misión del juego, Roman Bellic y Mallorie se casan en una iglesia de Algonquin, pero depende de que decisión allá tomado previamente el jugador, Roman, el reciente esposo de Mallorie morirá. Pero si el jugador eligió la otra decisión, Roman no morirá, en su lugar la novia de Niko, Kate McReary, será asesinada. oye cj2013 te gusta el culo de tu puta madre verdad pelotudo? ca tu saca tu saca tu papa Saca tu papa tu papa puto Ostro pisto ostro pisto ostro pisto saca tu trapo Ostro pisto ostro pisto ostropisto saca tu trapo Pensando en ti se que no puedo dejar de temer que un dia llames y digas que estas paseando por el caribe otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago Vagando por los bares te pasas noches y dias enteros Y cuando estas a solas tramas algunas cosas perversas otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago Creo que creo que creo que creo que creo que mamar te esta volviendo te esta volviendo Creo que mamar te esta volviendo loca Creo que mamar te esta volviendo loca otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago Pensando en tradiciones no puedes parar de reir y creo que mi cunado siempre se queda en casa a dormir ahora extraño tus gritos a las 7 de la manana y dia a dia te llevo a la cama otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago Creo que creo que creo que creo que creo que mamar te esta volviendo te esta volviendo Creo que mamar te esta volviendo te esta volviendo loca Creo que mamar te esta volviendo te esta volviendo loca otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago otro pisto otro pisto otro pisto saca tu trago Creo que creo que creo que creo que creo que mamar te esta volviendo te esta volviendo Creo que mamar te esta volviendo te esta volviendo loca Creo que mamar te esta volviendo te esta volviendo loca Creo que creo que creo que creo que creo creo creo creo creo que mamar esta Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *It's your call *Three's a Crowd *First Date (IV) *Hung out to Dry *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad *Roman's Sorrow *Out of the Closet... *Escuela of the Streets *Luck of the Irish *Hostile Negotiation *20pxA Dish Served Cold *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxOut of Commission *20pxIf the price is right *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxA Revenger's Tragedy (Llamada de ella al finalizar la misión) de:Mallorie Bardas en:Mallorie Bardas fr:Mallorie Bardas nl:Mallorie Bardas pl:Mallorie Bardas pt:Mallorie Bardas sv:Mallorie Bardas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV